Verloren
Verloren ' is the God of Death in the 07-Ghost series. He was hailed as the Chief of Heaven's greatest and perfect creation, and presided over souls.Verloren would allow the pure souls to enter Heaven, but punished the 'bad' souls by devouring them (i.e. sending them back down to earth to be reincarnated in a different body with no memories of their previous life) or send them to purgatory (Frau has told Teito that Verloren released the bad souls in purgatory before he fled to Earth to find Eve), and the worst souls which are irredeemable even by Verloren would vanish forever. Verloren was in love with the daughter of the Chief of Heaven, Eve, but after Eve was murdered, Verloren fled to earth to escape accusations of him being her killer and search for her reincarnation by killing people on the earth, until the Chief of Heaven ordered him to be executed by a punishment squad the Chief made from Verloren's fragments, the Seven Ghosts. They sealed Verloren's body with the Eye of Mikhail and his memory with the Eye of Raphael. Since then, Verloren's soul continues to reincarnate in bodies (e.g. human bodies) other than his original body. Verloren's soul dwelled in the body of Ayanami until Verloren's revival and Ayanami's death. Etymology In German, 'verloren' means 'lost' Appearance Physical appearance In his true form, Verloren resembles a skeleton. In his human form, he looks very similar to Ayanami, appearing as a young man, though his exact true age is unknown. Clothing He wears a black cloak with a hood, and is always shown wearing the hood up. Personality Verloren is characterized by his sense of pride, referring to himself with the title that was given to him: a perfect creation. Possibly as a result of being addressed with this title, he defines himself as 'the perfect creation' and becomes offended and/or desperate when he is no longer seen as this.In Kapitel 46, Verloren was seen reacting with outrage after seeing that the Chief of Heaven created the Seven Ghosts, physically identical to himself and possessing the powers which used to be Verloren's, so that he's no longer unique. However, some of Verloren's arrogance may only be his stating the truth.In Kapitel 70, he tells Eve that he's never been injured before because he's perfect. Before Eve's death, Verloren was shown to be calm, logical and reserved, similar to the personality of his current vessel, Ayanami. Eve insisted that, despite this, he was a kind person, as he created flowers to help ease the suffering of the dead.In Kapitel 53, Eve said that he was kinder than he looked for creating the Flowers of Eden to help people who were suffering when they were dying. Due to Eve's positive influence, Verloren eventually began to get more in touch with his own emotions, and eventually learned to express them.In Kapitel 77, Verloren is capable of expressing annoyance. The fact that he caused the death of his beloved had a considerable effect on his sense of judgement, causing his sanity to slip into madness. Desperate to find his love again, Verloren denounced his duties as the Chief of Heaven's greatest creation and fled to earth, where he began endlessly killing humans to search for Eve's reincarnated soul,Kapitel 97 The fact that he caused the death of his beloved had a considerable effect on his sense of judgement, causing his sanity to slip into madness. Desperate to find his love again, Verloren denounced his duties as the Chief of Heaven's greatest creation and fled to earth, where he began endlessly killing humans to search for Eve's reincarnated soul. threatening that he would kill all the humans until she could be found. Even after being reincarnated in Ayanami, a different body, Verloren still appears to be insane, having wild eyes and grinning manically, when Labrador said he would never have his lover again. Strangely enough, although he grieved Eve's loss, Verloren doesn't appear to feel guilty about causing his beloved's death: when accused of murdering her, Verloren simply says that he should have killed her sooner.Kapitel 97 Verloren still seems bitter and resentful about the creation of the Seven Ghosts, insisting or mocking that the Ghosts are 'just his fragments' or "just my replicas" when meeting with Profe, Fest and Zehel (e.g. chapter 70). Relationships Superiors Chief of Heaven Before Verloren's fall from grace, he was loyal and obedient to the Chief of Heaven, carrying out the duties that the Chief had assigned to him and acknowledging the Chief as his creator. Verloren also did not protest the Chief's decision to execute him Kapitel 97 , though he did initially disagree with it in his thoughts. In Kapitel 97, he is shown thinking: 'There's a bug inside of me...? That's impossible. I'm a perfect being. There's no reason for me to be disposed.' It seems that Verloren began to hate the Chief when the latter accused him of killing Eve and sent the Seven Ghosts to punish him. Even after a thousand years, Verloren still hates the Chief (e.g. in episode 19, he smiled at Castor mockingly, saying "There is no God in this world"). He has also said that he prays for the "death of God". Eve Verloren's was deeply in love with Eve, learning to comprehend human feelings as he carried out his duty in the human world.Verloren says: "It is not breaking any rule, it's just that I experienced many of human's feelings when I'm at the human world". Regardless of his romantic feelings, Verloren respected Eve as someone he could talk with on equal terms.In Kapitel 77, he is comfortable enough with her to ask her questions on when he doesn't understand something she says. In an effort to get him to embrace his own feelings, Eve taught Verloren about the importance of expressing his emotions, which she believed would help him understand himself and other people better.Kapitel 77 Her efforts appear to have paid off, as Verloren eventually began to understand his own feelings and even learned to express them.In Kapitel 77, Verloren expressed annoyance. It is shown that Verloren disliked seeing Eve unhappy,In Kapitel 77, when Eve admits to feeling guilty for visiting Verloren and, while doing so, is unable to talk to her father, Verloren tried to cheer her up by showing her something to take her mind off of it. and that he let Eve tease him, though he was occasionally exasperated by it. However, he also expressed annoyance at her continuous visits, grumbling to himself that she distracted him from his work. Verloren was once shown wanting to reach out and touch her, but then just lowered his hand and quietly saw her off. It's been confirmed that Verloren is Eve's murderer, grabbing ahold of her as she fell into him, dying in his arms due to his fatal touch. Kapitel 97 After realizing that he killed the woman he loved, Verloren began to slip into madness, laughing manically as he holds her corpse. Kapitel 97 Keeping his earlier promise, lays Eve's body in a field full of Flowers of Eden,Kapitel 97 which she found to be pretty, as the white petals reminded her of snow. He grieved her loss and felt guilty about causing his beloved's death. Having been deceived by the words of the Chief of Heaven, Verloren went mad in his search for her soul.Kapitel 97 The Chief of Heaven accused Verloren of her death, and Verloren, sanity slipping, denounced his duties as the Chief of Heaven's greatest creation in order to search for her reincarnation on earth.Kapitel 97 Verloren's driving force behind regaining his physical body was for the reason of finding Eve's soul."After I regain my body, I will definitely find you back.." When Profe/Labrador tells Verloren/Ayanami he can never have what he wants again, a picture of Eve is in the background, and Ayanami is furious at Labrador's comment. Even after a thousand years have passed, Ayanami, the current reincarnation of Verloren, still wants to find Eve after regaining his memories as Verloren, and shows no interest in any other woman. He once declared to himself that once he regains his true body, he will definitely find her. Eve's death was also the reason for Verloren's descent into madness. Verloren screamed in madness while searching for Eve's soul, ignoring the consequences his presence would have on human souls, and screaming ''"Where is it? Where? It definitely fell to this world. Where? That Chief of Heaven, he set me up!"After Eve's death, Verloren became insane with grief and was inconsolable. His sole mission became to find her soul and reunite with it. He escaped to earth, which became contaminated with disease and plague in his presence, and began searching for her. Verloren became so obsessed with finding his love again that he was willing to kill everyone on earth down to the last person alive in an effort to find her. By the time his search was stopped by the 07-Ghosts, he had already killed hundreds, if not thousands, of people (chapter 46). Kapitel 46 Vessels 'Ayanami: Verloren's insanity has had an effect on his current reincarnation, Ayanami. Hyuuga mentioned that Ayanami is unable to sleep due to nightmares, some of which are likely brought about by Verloren's memories or personality. Whenever Ayanami is under Verloren's influence, he (Ayanami) starts to behave much more irrationally than he usually would, becoming more ruthless and even showing signs of Verloren's insanity. Followers His scythe: Verloren seems to like his scythe, as he is furious at Frau for possessing it, warning him that it will return to him. His scythe also listens to Verloren's reincarnation. Warsfeil: Warsfeil are known for being Verloren's followers, and for having sold half of their souls to him. Ayanami has been shown to genuinely care for the Black Hawks, many of whom are Warsfeil. The Warren Family, a family of Warsfeil, have been shown to respect Verloren, referring to him as 'Verloren-sama', although Ayanami has probably not directly interacted with any of the Warrens, apart from Konatsu, before. Kor: The Kor, like the Warsfeil, respect Verloren and call him 'Verloren-sama'. Before his fall from grace, the Kor were also often seen with Verloren in Heaven. Fragments Zehel (Frau): Verloren's hatred of Frau is that he is a 'replica' which is a great blow to Verloren's pride. Frau has also been wielding Verloren's scythe, and Ayanami warns Frau that the scythe wants to be with its true master and will soon return to him. Fest (Castor): Verloren apparently hates Castor as much as he hates Frau. Profe (Labrador): Comparing his attitude towards Frau and Castor, Verloren seems to like Labrador, possibly because Labrador looks very much like him physically, doesn't want to kill Verloren, and can understand Verloren better than other GhostsIn Kapitel ?, Labrador said he understands Verloren's wish and its somehow meaningless nature, as even if Verloren got his powers back he still wouldn't be able to hold Eve again. However, when Labrador/Profe prophesied that Verloren would not be able to hold what he (Verloren) truly desires in his arms again, even if he regains his true body, Verloren attacked Labrador in a rage, suggesting that even if he is biased towards Labrador, this bias is still limited. Others Teito Klein: Veloren appears to like Teito, or at least doesn't dislike him enough to want to hurt him. In chapter 94, Teito notes that even though Pandora's Box was opened and Veloren has captured him, Verloren wasn't targeting or attacking him. Teito remembers that it was the same way when he first became Pandora's Box: Verloren hadn't attacked or tried to hurt him then, either. Mikhail: Little direct interaction has been shown between Verloren and Archangel Mikhail so far, but considering that Mikhail helps the Ghosts oppose Verloren by sealing Verloren's true body through the Eye of Mikhail, it is likely that he hates Mikhail as much as he hates the Ghosts. Verloren has probably known Mikhail for very long, both of them being gods. Raphael: Little direct interaction has been shown between Verloren and Raphael so far, but considering that Raphael helps the Ghosts oppose Verloren by sealing Verloren's memories through the Eye of Raphael, it is likely that he hates Raphael as much as he hates the Ghosts. Verloren has probably known Raphael for very long, both of them being gods. Abilities and Attributes Verloren seemed to possess considerable agility, speed and strength, as during his 'fight' with Eve he was able to quickly block Eve's attack with a single hand when she attacks him. It also took the combined power of the Seven Ghosts and two archangels (Mikhael and Raphael) just to seal him away. As he is a god, Verloren is immortal, and his human form does not show his true age. Verloren also has the ability to create, as shown when he told Eve that he created the Flower of Eden, and like the Ghosts, can transform between his human and skeletal form at will. Knowledge: According to Verloren and all other inhabitants of Heaven, Verloren is omniscient. However, there seem to be limits to what he knows; such as human standards of beauty, and is ignorant when it comes to understanding human emotions. Verloren is also quite naive when it comes to relationships, as he doesn't understand what it means to have something precious to protect, or why Eve would consider it important to talk to her father. Like the other immortal beings in the series, Verloren is able to speak the language of the gods, as well as human languages. Defect: According to the Chief of Heaven, despite Verloren being perfect, he had a "defect" that was highly contagious, and would turn not only his own body and soul dark, but also everything and everyone Verloren came into contact with would become "black like mud." Verloren was ordered to live in solitude until a cure was found, but it was later revealed that the defect was too serious to treat. In manga chapter 97, it is revealed that the defect is a result of Verloren learning to love. The Chief of Heaven had created Verloren to be emotionless, so that he could fulfill his reaper duties 'without having his heart disturbed'. However, despite the efforts of the Chief, who planned to have him executed and was determined to make Eve forget about Verloren, the death god and Eve came to care for each other, thus, Verloren became 'imperfect' and developed a defect or 'bug'. Scythe Verloren's scythe is both his weapon and his tool for work, as he uses it to attack others and to reap souls. Verloren seems to be fond of his scythe, as he always had it with him in his flashbacks, and the scythe is very loyal to him even in his reincarnated form, Ayanami. History Creation Verloren is a shinigami (a death god), and was created by the Chief of Heaven to preside over souls. Verloren's purpose was to sort the souls entering Heaven; allowing the pure souls to enter Heaven, but punishing the 'bad' souls by devouring them. Devouring the soul was a process that involved either sending the soul back down to earth to be reincarnated in a different body with no memories of their previous life, or sending them to purgatory. The worst souls which are irredeemable even by Verloren would be destroyed or sent to hell. Imperfection An unknown amount of time after his creation, Verloren was told by the Chief of Heaven that a "defect" was found within him that would eventually turn both Verloren's body and soul "black like mud." The Chief of Heaven told Verloren that a remedy would be administered the next day, and ordered Verloren to remain in isolation until then. Due to the fact that his "defect" was highly contagious and would infect anything it touched, the Chief of Heaven forbid Verloren from meeting anyone until he was cured.Kapitel 89 However, it turned out that Verloren's 'virus' was too severe to treat, causing the Chief of Heaven to become fearful of what Verloren would turn into once it took over his body. According to Ayanami, Verloren's reincarnation, the "bug" is only found in shinigami who stray from the duties bestowed upon them by the Chief of Heaven.Kapitel 89 Murder accusations and descent into madness The legend of the ghosts tells that Verloren was in love with the Chief of Heaven's daughter, Eve, but after her skeleton was found and her soul devoured, the Chief of Heaven accused Verloren of killing her. As Eve's soul being devoured automatically forced it to be sent to earth and reincarnated, Verloren escaped the heavens and fled to earth to find her reincarnation. Verloren began looking into the hearts of humans in order to find the soul that originally belonged to Eve. However as he looked, that person's heart was instantly tainted by his presence, and slowly slipped into despair. This meant those souls could not enter Heaven in this life because they were no longer pure, and they would be forced to reincarnate again once they died. Schedel's crusade When the Chief of Heaven noticed the consequences Verloren's actions had on those souls he looked into, he fashioned seven heavenly lights out of Verloren's fragments, each with one of Verloren's powers, and sent them to execute him. The ghosts drove Verloren to Seele, but were unable to destroy him. Faced with this, they instead used the powers of the two angel eyes (Mikhail and Raphael) to tear Verloren's soul from his body, in the hope that they never join again so he could never be at his full power. They sealed his physical body in Pandora's Box on earth, and used the Eye of Mikhail to make sure it could not escape from its prison. They sealed his soul using the Eye of Raphael, putting his soul in a human- and forcing it to undergo a process of constant reincarnation whenever the human body died- regardless of how the person had lived their life- so it could never enter Heaven again. Even though Verloren had been sealed away for 1000 years, the Kor, his messengers made up of the souls that were tainted by his presence, continue to find and contact humans, and try to taint their souls by bringing them under his influence. Appearances Manga Synopsis Quotes *'Then do not come!' (to Eve, after Eve said she had argument with her father about her frequent coming to Verloren's place and 'father will be angry') *'Every day, distracting me from my work' (to himself about Eve) *'I don't have injury. I am perfect.' (to Eve, when Eve asked what did he do if he was hurt, since his hands couldn't touch living things) *'But, must you express it?' (to Eve, when Eve writes her thoughts on the ground) *'Stupid thing. Have you forgotten Me?' (to Verloren's Scythe, when Frau used the Scythe to attack Ayanami to save Teito) Trivia *Many fans believed that Verloren is innocent of Eve's murder, and that either the scythe lost control and devoured her or it was the Shadow man who killed her. However, manga chapter 97 revealed that Verloren is indeed Eve's murderer, though it was by accident and he had not intended to kill her. *Some fans speculate that Eve touched Verloren accidentally and died, or that Verloren touched her by accident. Manga chapter 97 revealed that the latter is true. *It is unknown what Verloren wants to say to or do with Eve's soul when he finds it. *Verloren plays chess with himself (manga chapter 70). *After Eve's death, the Chief of Heaven has written his judgement (in Verloren's view, it is a curse) on Verloren's body directly. *Unlike the Seven Ghosts and the Archangels, Verloren does not need a human vessel to be able to live in the mortal world. In a flashback, it is shown that when Verloren left Heaven to search for Eve's soul, he was able to move around without needing a human vessel. *In the wake of Ayanami's death and Verloren's becoming a spirit, it is possible that Verloren's scythe will be destroyed. Site navigation Category:Gods Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary characters Category:Reincarnated Category:Zaiphon users Category:Deceased Category:Killed Category:Spirits